Chronological
by jasderoanddavid5012
Summary: Hades has been defeated but now the sanctuary is under attack. No one knows who the attacker is, but once Shun, one of the five legendary saints, is attacked, the saints learn it was none other than Kronos, the king of Titans himself. In a battle, Kronos sends the legendary saints into different time periods. Now, they must create impossible alliances, or fall to the Titan king.
1. Uncertainty's Poison

**And now, because I apparently can't stop making new fan fiction, here's another new fan fiction of saint Seiya. This one starts six months after they have defeated Hades, and the new "Legendary Saints" are just settling back into life. But of course, nothing stays peaceful for long. This story was created because I was contemplating making a Lost Canvas fan fiction and an Omega fan fiction. I had no idea how I was going to do either, and my sister told me to stick them all together. **

**SO how do you do that? By involving the Titans. Yeah, I know, that's kind of overused isn't it? And one of my stories involves the Titans in a different way. (You can guess which one.) But how else am I supposed to bring all of those parts of saint Seiya together? This story will follow much more closely to the main story line of all parts of Saint Seiya, so I hope you enjoy! I noticed that I make all of my characters talk like they're all proper or something, so I'll try to make that less of an issue. And I also wanted to know when Shun got started wanting to heal people, so I explained my idea of how that happened in this chapter.**

Chapter one: Uncertainty's Poison.

Shun stepped out of the way as Shaina and Marin passed, carrying Javu between them. The greenette's eyes narrowed. That was becoming more and more common. It was six months after they had defeated Hades. The world should be at peace at last. But a new enemy was attacking the sanctuary. He was unheard, unseen, and he was one by one picking off the saints. He was becoming a menace, and no one could stop him. Shun felt his hand tighten involuntarily on his left side, but he hid the gesture quickly by turning towards the two women.

"Do you need my help?" He asked.

"Shun-sama," Shaina said, pausing and looking towards him. "The saints are nearly in a panic. You always have a level head. Perhaps your word will calm them."

"Yes, I'll see to it." Shun replied, "And just 'Shun' is fine. You don't need to call me 'sama'."

He turned and walked away before either woman could reply and began walking purposely down the steps. The chains on the Andromeda cloth jingled gently as he walked, but Shun didn't find the sound comforting as he normally would have. Nevertheless, Shun carefully kept moving towards the place where the saints were gathered. He could hear them even from this distance, and he paused as he reached the bottom of the stairs, watching the scene unfold for a moment. Everyone was talking at once.

"What should we do?" a trainee asked, nearly screaming. He was beside himself.

"It's hopeless!" Ichi moaned, visibly trembling.

"Quiet!" Geki called. "We can't give up hope! If we lose that, then the world will plummet into chaos again!"

"And it isn't now?" Ichi cried. "The saint's are being attacked. We can't hide that!"

"Are we all going to die?" A young trainee asked, sobbing into the arms of her trainer.

"ENOUGH!" Shun cried. His small voice was like thunder. The entire crowd instantly fell silent and looked to him. He stepped into their midst, and they parted before him. He paused, looking them all in the eyes. "Enough. This is pointless. Geki is right. We can't give up because of some fly buzzing around our heads. That's all this attacker is: a fly. The saints have dealt with worse in the past, and we will deal with worse later. Hold your heads high. Be proud and strong like the constellations you wield, never wavering in the night sky. This attacker can't hope to remain hidden forever. No matter how many of us, or who falls, the others will keep fighting. That's what makes us saints of Athena. We are the warriors of hope and love. Never let yourselves lose these, or you lose us all. The saints walk beside you, even if they cannot fight with you."

Shun let his eyes drift once more through the crowd, and then turned and walked back the way he came. Even as he began to once again ascend the stairs he felt their eyes on him. They treated him with such respect and adoration, and he hated it. He was still a bronze saint, and yet he had defeated a god. He was one of five legendary saints. He hated how it distanced him from everyone. But he also knew that some of his friends were angry with him for being so high above them. They felt that they should have had the same chance to be adored as him. But he was angry with them too. Did they think that he'd wanted any of this? Shun had always been a gentle person, but he had become one with the god of death. So, he had just gotten into the habit of ignoring them. If he had to, he'd talk to them. But for the most part he acted like they didn't exist. And they let him. Usually, Shun's train of thought would have followed these lines, but his mind was on other things. His left side gave a pang, and it took all of his will power not to grab it or cry out.

He followed a well known path, lost in his thoughts, until at last he came to a small, humble house close to the outskirts of the sanctuary. It was a simple home for a saint, and though many people suggested that he live someplace more fitting of his title of a "legendary saint" he found that this one room house fit his humble and gentle nature much more. Besides, he liked it much better here, where he found it easier to do something that he found he was good at: healing people.

Shun sighed as he removed his cloth and placed it in its Pandora box. Then he pulled on a simple brown cloak, pulling up the hood to hide his hair, and grabbed a small brown bag. It was nothing special, and it didn't need to be. It was practical, and Shun preferred it to look simple. But he knew that most people could take one look at his face and know exactly who he was. He wasn't trying to hide, only to not spook people.

Shun opened the door and began walking down another well known path that lead to one of the small villages outside of the sanctuary. He encountered a single gold saint, who only dipped his head in acknowledgment and allowed him to pass. It was no secret in the sanctuary what Shun was doing, and no one would try to stop him. Though times were dangerous, Shun was more than qualified to handle himself. And Athena approved of what he was doing. It seemed like something Shun should have done all along.

Shun stepped calmly into the worn streets of the busy town. Looking around, he could tell that it was less modern than others, but even here technology could be seen: a television in the town square, a child with a motorized toy, and a teen with a simple cell phone. Shun found all of this slightly interesting. He had never had a normal life. But he wasn't sure, even now, that he wanted one.

The people didn't bother him, and few knew who he was. No one looked under his hood, and those who did know wouldn't tell. They felt as if they had a duty to protect his identity outside of the sanctuary, especially since he never carried his cloth down here, so as to not spook the villagers. Shun paused, looking around. And then he spotted the woman looking at him. He had been treating her daughter's sickness of quite some time. He turned and followed her through the crowd. At last they reached her house, and with a smile, the woman invited him in.

Shun crossed the room and knelt beside the bed. The house was like his, a small one room house with few possessions inside. A young girl was sleeping in the bed, and Shun placed his hand on her forehead. He smiled a little. Her fever was gone.

"She's been a very good girl." The mother said. "She took all of her medicine. She really wanted to see you, Shun-sama, but she just couldn't stay awake."

"Let's not wake her." Shun replied. "She needs all the rest she can get. Give her these, just to make sure that the infection won't come back." Shun handed her a small bottle of pills.

"Yes," the woman said, accepting the pills. "thank you sir. Thank goodness that Athena-sama and her legendary saints are so kind. I wouldn't know what I would have done if I would have lost her."

The woman whirled around with a gasp as the door flew open and three men stepped inside. Two were wielding guns, which Shun found amusing rather than frightening, and the third was a doctor that Shun recognized from the village. Shun stepped back as the doctor crossed the room and began to examine the girl, picking up his brown bag as he leaned against the wall.

"What were you thinking?" one man cried. "This man is a stranger! For all we know he could have poisoned your daughter!"

"He'd never!" the woman exclaimed.

"Did you forget that the sanctuary is being attacked?" the other asked. "What if he's the one attacking them?"

"How dare you!" The woman cried. "He would never do that!"

"It still doesn't excuse the fact that he has no experience as a doctor!" the first said

"He's not charging for his services." The other added. "How is he paying for all of the expensive medicines he's got?"

"I'm sorry," the woman said, turning to Shun. "they're just scared that's all. We're not sure what's going on in the sanctuary."

"It's fine." Shun replied patiently. "It's only natural to be suspicious of people you can't recognize." Then he laughed and added, "Or see the face of."

"Excuse me," the doctor interrupted. "but where's the bottle that this man's prescribed?" The woman handed it to him. He contemplated it for a moment and handed it back. "And you say you've had no doctor's experience?"

"None at all." Shun replied.

"Really?" The doctor asked. "How interesting."

"What is it?" one man asked.

"Well," the doctor sighed. "this man has done everything perfectly. This girl was close to death, but he used the right medication and now she's almost completely better now. How do you do that?"

"I could sense that death was close to her." Shun replied. "And I could sense what would make her better. So I used the medicine until she got better and no more."

"How could you sense something like that?" the first man asked.

"Because at one time I was very close to death." Shun said. "Not dying, not dead, but so close to death that I was part of it. Don't worry. If you knew who I was, that statement would not scare you. But that darkness still lingers in my heart." Shun's hand laid on the center of his chest, as if feeling for a weight that was no longer there. They watched him for a moment.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

They were all suddenly distracted by the sound of an attack and several screams. Outside, there were two silver saints, one, a boy, was trying to destroy the village. The other, a girl, was trying to stop him. But shun could tell by looking at him that the boy was beside himself and frightened badly. His attack was out of pure fear. Shun stepped out the door and into the street, only to be stopped by one of the men.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "That's a saint battle! You'll be killed." Shun turned back to look at him and all three men gasped. "You're-!"

"It will take much more than a sliver saint to kill me." Shun replied.

He pulled his arm away and walked calmly through the panicking and confused crowd. Shun felt his hood fall back but didn't pause to catch it. At last he broke free from the crowd, glancing around to assess the situation. There were injured villagers, but none were hurt badly. The girl saint had blocked the blow and was desperately trying to calm her friend.

"MARK! STOP!" she cried. "Can't you see you're hurting these people? What about your little sister? She lives here!"

Shun stepped forward again, into view of both of the silver saints. Everything fell silent as everyone saw him. Shun motioned for the injured to get behind him, and they obeyed. It seemed as if Mark might attack them, but a single severe look from Shun made him think otherwise. The boy's anger was suddenly turned towards Shun. He could see it as the boy bristled. Good. That would make things easier.

"Shun-sama!" the girl cried through her mask. "Please forgive him! He's just scared. He couldn't help it. He just snapped."

"Then by all means," Shun replied, "don't hold him back. This kind of thing happens to everyone, and I know of only one way to help."

"But, Shun-sama!" the girl cried. Shun shrugged his bag further up on his shoulder.

"He wants a battle, doesn't he?" Shun asked. "If he truly is only scared, then a good jolt should return him to his senses."

The girl released him, and with a battle cry mark ran to attack him. But Shun stopped the attack with one hand.

"What's wrong?" Shun asked. "Aren't you going to attack? Then allow me the first move."

The silver saint began to tremble as Shun's enormous cosmos blazed. For a moment, it seemed as if the form of the mythical Andromeda appeared behind his back. Shun shifted his stance, and Mark took a step away from him.

"Nebula Scream!" Shun cried.

The attack ripped through the streets, tearing up carts and items discarded there and shattering windows. Mark tumbled through the air and landed heavily on the street. The girl ran to him and Shun calmly walked over to where he was. Mark opened his eyes and looked back up at the legendary saint. They seemed to have cleared.

"Shun-sama," he said, ashamed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Shun offered him his hand and a smile.

"Then at least you're back." Shun said. "You lost us, Mark of Lizard. Don't ever lose hope."

"Right." Mark replied, accepting Shun's hand and letting him pull him to his feet. The town gave out sighs of relief as the silver saint seemed no more inclined to attack.

"Let's return to sanctuary." Shun said. "I think we've caused these people enough damage as it is."

Shun gave the people a brief dip of his head, before turning to follow the two silver saints up the trail. Once they entered sanctuary, Mark looked at Shun.

"Shun-sama," he said, "how were you able to stop my attack?"

"Because you forgot why we are saints." Shun replied. "And because your motives for attack were weak. If you are going to turn your fist on anyone, make sure you have a good reason to. Find out what you fight for."

"I will remember, Shun-sama."

Shun bade the silver saints farewell and disappeared into his house. He placed his cloak and medicine bag back into their usual place and sat on the edge of the bed wit a whimper. Slowly, he raised his shirt. Underneath was a terrible wound, the cut of a blade that began at the lower part of his left side of his rib cage and ended at his right hip. The wound itself caused him great pain and seemed to have shadows inside of it, keeping it open. The shadows were growing longer on his body too. Shun had no idea how long he had it. He had no idea who gave it to him. But he knew that if he revealed it then the sanctuary would be in a panic. Shun had been attacked too.

But unlike the others, he had not fallen directly into a deep sleep and lost the darkness of the wound. Since Shun had at one time been Hades' host, he had a resistance to darkness. So the wound and all of its evil remained. But though Shun could remember the weapon, he could not remember the attacker or when it had happened. The weapon was a large black scythe, unlike any he had ever seen, and resonated evil.

Shun but his lip so he wouldn't cry out. The wound was painful and it was slowly making him sicker and weaker. His disguise would soon fail, and everyone would know that something was wrong. Shun had no idea how to make the wound better. He had been hiding it, and though he wasn't good at lying, he could act. No one had even suspected yet that something was wrong.

Shun sighed, shaking his head. What was he so afraid of? If he showed the wound to Athena, she could identify their attacker. Wouldn't that be better? Shouldn't he tell? It might be true that having a legendary saint attacked would cause a panic, but if they knew their enemy they could prepare for him. Shun gave out a yelp and lowered his shirt. Then he jumped as there was a knock on the door.

"Shun?" he heard Seiya call. "Are you Okay? Can I come in?"

"Yes," Shun said, "Come in."

Seiya entered, looking magnificent in the gold cloth of Sagittarius. The brown haired boy seemed worried when he saw the smaller Andromeda saint. He was pale and trembling badly. The young gold saint crossed the room to where his friend was.

"Shun, are you okay?" Seiya asked, laying a hand on his forehead. "Whoa! You're burning up! Are you sick?"

"No." Shun said, pausing as he saw Seiya's disbelieving face. He finally decided to come clean. "It's worse than that. Seiya, I've been attacked. Look."

Shun pulled up his shirt again to show the gold saint he wound. Seiya gasped, gently laying a hand on it and pulling it back abruptly as Shun yelped.

"Oh my goddess…" Seiya said, "Shun, are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't remember." Shun replied, clearly distressed, "I don't remember who did it or how long it's been there. Has it been days, hours, minutes? I don't know."

"Shhh, Shun," Seiya said, hugging the boy to calm him. "It'll be alright. Saori-san will tell us who did this. Just hang on until then. Don't push yourself Shun. Lay down."

Shun obeyed simply because Seiya was giving him a no nonsense look. The gold saint sat there with him a while as the boy grew worse, half watching him, half watching the door, as if wondering what he should do. But suddenly it was decided for him as Hyoga and Shiryu entered. The blonde Cygnus saint ran over to Shun worriedly, and the blind dragon saint paused by the door.

"What happened?" Hyoga asked as he touched Shun's shoulder, relieved when the young Andromeda saint looked up at him.

"He's been attacked." Seiya growled.

"What?" Shiryu gasped.

"You two stay with him," Seiya said. "I'm going to go get Saori-san. I don't think it's a good idea to move him with a wound like that." Seiya passed the blacked haired dragon saint and took to the sky outside as Shiryu walked carefully over to Shun, laying his hand gently on the boy's side to sense the wound. Shun yelped, startling both Saints. Shun laughed weakly.

"I guess it's a good thing Ikki isn't here." Shun said. "Nii-san would be freaking out."

"Don't talk, Shun." Hyoga said. "You'll only hurt yourself more. Why do you always have to cause us no end of trouble?"

"Sorry." Shun said.

"Hush." Shiryu said gently. "It's not your fault."

"If I find out who did this," Hyoga growled, "I'm going to destroy them."

Shun laughed weakly again. It was so like them to be protective of him. Then again, he would have felt the same if any of the others had been attacked and not him. Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, and Shun's older brother Ikki, the Phoenix saint, were the five legendary saints that met Hades in battle and destroyed him. They embodied, for most people, the true legacy of the saints: the spirit of Pegasus, the fury of Phoenix, the tenacity of Cygnus, the power of Dragon, and yet through it all the gentleness of Andromeda. Theses things made the saints great, and not even gods could take that away from them.

Hyoga and Shiryu moved from the side of the bed as Saori entered. The beautiful Athena sat on the side of the bed, laying a hand on Shun's chest. She had long purple hair that hung down to her waist, and bright blue eyes.

"It's going to be alright." She said as she gently pulled up his shirt to look at the wound. She gasped when she saw it.

"Do you recognize it?" Seiya asked as he entered.

"Yes." Saori said, her voice deadly serious. Shun fell silent and still. He knew something was wrong. He could feel her trembling. "Yes, I recognize it, and I'd hoped I'd never see it again."

"Is it bad?" Hyoga asked.

"None of the other wounds were so big." Shiryu said. "All the others were fairly small. This one is different."

"Yes," Saori said. "The others were small to make the victim fall asleep and weaken our numbers and spirits. But this one was placed with the full intent to kill." There was silence as Saori touched the wound and Shun shuddered. "There is great darkness in this wound. Shun only withstood it because of his previous bond to Hades. It gave him resistance to the darkness."

"But if they attacked Shun to kill him," Seiya said, "why not us as well?"

"Probably because our attacker wanted to take out the 'weakest' of the five legendary saints." Saori said, though she then smiled and placed a hand on the side of Shun's face. "But he didn't expect Shun to be so strong. He must have forgotten that Shun withstood Hades."

"So our attacker is most definitely male?" Shiryu asked. Athena grew solemn again.

"Yes." She said. "And we must prepare ourselves of a powerful enemy, even more powerful than Hades. I must ask you all to lead the battle as the legendary saints and grow even more powerful once again. We need all the allies we can get, because our opponent has not been seen since the age of myth."

"And the weapon?" Hyoga asked.

"It is the Megas Drepenon: the scythe that can tear through space and time."

"But that's the scythe of Kronos!" Hyoga cried. Saori nodded. Shun started to tremble as he remembered the black scythe that the attacker had wielded. Saori began to talk to him gently.

However, the other three saints felt like they had been kicked in the gut. Shun was too sweet for the life he had been allotted, and it couldn't be fair. He had been the host of the evil god Hades, and no he had been attacked and almost killed by the king of Titans. All three of them felt themselves bristle with a battle fury that they had forgotten in the six brief months of peace they had enjoyed. They had become careless.

Shun gasped a little as Saori began pushing her warm Cosmo into the wound. The wound gave a violent pang that was quieted quickly by the light of Athena's Cosmo and soothed away. The gentle pulse of Athena's Cosmo seemed to calm a lingering fear of the attack. Saori hadn't known what she had hoped to accomplish by this, but it seemed to be helping, and so she continued. Slowly, Shun fell into a much more relaxed slumber.

"Just relax Shun." Athena whispered to him. Then she turned to the other three saints. "We need to prepare for the worst, and we need to find Ikki."

"How?" Hyoga asked.

"How else?" Shiryu replied. "We leak to the surrounding villages that Shun was attacked. He'll come running."

"Just get him back here." Saori said. "Kronos has poisoned us with this uncertainty long enough. Now, we go to war." Then she glanced down at Shun.

_My only concern now, _She thought, _is getting Shun better, and finding out what could have released Kronos from Tartarus._

**So that's chapter one. I hoped you enjoyed. I know, I should be working on other stories instead of starting a new one, but I intend to update all of my stories with at least one chapter for Christmas! Keep me to that! Wow, this chapter seems rushed...but I didn't know how else to start it...anyone else notice that I keep making Shun the main character?**_  
_


	2. Ikki's Blossom

**Alright, so here's chapter two. I wanted to post this chapter because this chapter is short, and because it explains something that I plan to make into a big deal in later chapters, so if you don't like boy on boy, stop now. Or you can keep reading and pretend it's just brotherly love or whatever. (If you can…)**

**Anyway, I didn't know if I wanted to add in a fan fiction couple in this one, because I had used my favorites already, and so my sister gave me this idea. And you can blame her for this: Ikki x Shun. **

**So this whole chapter is basically a short chapter on how their love begins. It's short and it kind of happens quickly, unless of course you know all of Saint Seiya, so then it might not seem like it's so fast then. Anyway, here's chapter two, and I hope you enjoy. The other "side" parings are Hyoga x Javu (and I will explain how that happens in chapter three or maybe four), Seiya x Saori, and Shiryu x Shunrei. Things will start to pick up again in chapter three, and the story will be more developed by then. This is probably the shortest chapter you'll ever see me write.**

Chapter two: Ikki's Blossom

Word traveled fast that Shun had been attacked. The entire sanctuary heard within minutes and nearly panicked, only held in check by Athena's steady gaze. But that fear soon turned to anger as they learned that the attacker had tried to murder Shun. Saints were special in their love for one another. In another day's time, the outside villagers all heard. Then it was only two days later that Ikki reappeared, and refused to leave Shun's side.

And during all of this time, Shun slept on. It was remarkable how tired the wound made him. Or perhaps he was simply sleeping in the relief that Athena had provided him from the painful slash. But he did not sleep like the others. He would respond when they tried to wake him, though he would never awaken. It relieved everyone, seeing how resistant he was. After all, it was a miracle that he was even still breathing. Few people saw the mark, and those that did shuddered at it. The darkness of the wound was still there.

When Shun awoke, it was dark out. He reached under the blankets and felt the wound. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as it had before, and a bandage was now on his stomach, in an attempt to help it heal. He looked up slowly, and saw his brother. His arms were crossed and he was frowning in his sleep, sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed with his head leaned against the wall behind him. Shun pushed himself up with one hand. Ikki had always been a light sleeper, and he awoke in an instant, gently grabbing Shun's shoulders to keep him from moving anymore and aggravating his wound.

"Shun, what are you doing?" he cried. "You'll hurt yourself!"

"I'm fine." Shun replied. "It doesn't hurt that much. I promise."

Ikki watched his younger brother for a moment, searching for any sign that the boy wasn't telling the truth. But Shun was bad at lying and he did seem to feel alright, if not all the way better. He sighed, letting out all of the energy he had pent up at the guilt of not being there when his brother needed him. Shun just had that affect on people. Then slowly and very carefully, he kissed Shun on the lips. It was gentle and hesitant, as if scared that Shun would spook. Shun froze. He had known Ikki's true feelings for him for a while, but his brother never showed weakness of any kind, and especially not love like this. Of course, Ikki loved him, but this was different. Ikki broke the contact and laid his forehead on his brother's.

"Sorry." Ikki said. "Too much?"

"We can't, Ikki." Shun said, feeling tears of embarrassment forming in his eyes. "What if someone finds out?"

"No one will think anything of it." Ikki promised. "Everyone already knows about Hyoga and Javu now that Javu was attacked, and they didn't say anything. They thought it was cute. So why would they say anything about you and me? Shaina-san was in here earlier, and she thought it was sad that you were alone. And so do I."

"I love you Ikki, but…" Shun said.

"Not like that?"

"I don't know!" Shun cried. "It's all mixed up in my head."

"Whatever you decide," Ikki said, laying a kiss on his brother's forehead. "I'll be right beside you."

Shun paused as Ikki released him, moving towards the door. He knew that his answer had upset him, and he was going to go somewhere else to think it over. Did he want Ikki to love him like that? Like he had kept secret for Hyoga and Javu? Shun didn't know if his heart was capable of it after becoming Hades' host. He had thought about it often. But he knew that if he let Ikki walk away his heart would ache. Could he let him just get away? Before he could stop himself, Shun suddenly stood and ran to Ikki, wrapping his arms around the larger man's waist and burying his face into his back. Ikki stopped instantly.

"Shun!" Ikki cried. "You shouldn't be up!"

"Don't leave me!" Shun cried. Ikki released Shun's grip and turned to face his younger brother, who instantly took a hold of him again and buried his face into his chest. Ikki was tall, with a broader build than his younger brother and more muscle. Shun looked small next to him, with an almost woman like form. The blue haired boy laid a hand on top of the greenette's head. Shun was acutely aware that he now had Ikki's undivided attention. Ikki gently kissed Shun's head.

"I'm right here." He purred. "Now go lay down." Shun shook his head. He wanted to tell Ikki how he felt, but he didn't know how to do it. Ikki sighed and picked the boy up in his arms, cradling him like he used to when they were children. Shun gave a yelp of surprise, but didn't try to stop him. Ikki carried him over to the bed, where he sat down, still cradling the boy in his lap. "Is this better?"

Shun's hands tightened on Ikki's chest, making the older boy look to his younger brother. His heart beat was quickening. He was growing nervous. But at last, he sighed and gave in, leaning his head against Ikki's chest.

"I love you Ikki, I do." Shun said.

"And?" Ikki prompted, unsure of where this was going.

"I want you to be with me."

Normally such a vague answer would have left the listener confused as to Shun's meaning, but Ikki understood Shun perfectly. Ikki felt a gentle smile touch his lips as Shun nuzzled closer to his chest. Ikki laid his head gently on top of Shun's enjoying the feeling of having Shun in his arms at last, to stay.

Ikki had raised Shun, but after they went their separate ways to train, he had never really expected to see his gentle little brother again. After all, how could Shun survive a hell hole like Andromeda Island? And yet he came back as a saint. Not just a survivor, but a _saint_. No one had expected that. When they next met, they had both changed, and Ikki was bent on hating the whole world. Shun had hated seeing him like that, and so he had even offered himself to Ikki if it would appease his anger. It wasn't until Seiya finally defeated Ikki that he decided that he could never hate Shun. His feeling for his brother, both of admiration and love, grew stronger after that. As time went on, Ikki had always tried to be there for him. Then when Shun became Hades, Ikki was terrified that Shun was gone forever. Ikki's heart had never come so close to breaking. Of course, he was the Phoenix saint, and he would never be broken, but that might have brought him close. But Shun proved more resilient that anyone thought, and broke free. Ikki had never felt happier, until now.

"You need to rest Shun." Ikki said. "If Saori found out I'd let you get up, she'd be furious."

"It doesn't hurt that badly anymore." Shun insisted.

"That doesn't matter." Ikki growled possessively. "The fact is Kronos nearly murdered you. Everyone is worried. You're so small for a saint! And you're too kind and gentle to be a warrior. You're exactly the opposite. None of us want to see you get hurt."

"And Kronos failed!" Shun growled in frustration. "I'm not a child. I can protect myself. And I am a warrior because I am a saint of Athena. I fight for love and peace, just like all of you. There's no need for you to all worry over me so much!"

"That isn't the reason why we want to protect you Shun." Ikki sighed, hugging the boy closer to him gently. "We love your smile. You have the ability to light up any room you walk into. But I've heard from Ichi, Geki, and Nachi that you haven't smiled for them lately. We all love your smile. No matter what happened in the past, you're still Shun, and they miss you badly. You can't lose that smile Shun, not ever."

"Really?" Shun asked quietly. "They missed me? It seemed like they were the ones pushing me away. I only gave them what they wanted. I left them alone, and they've stopped saying such angry things to me."

"Yes, they did push you away." Ikki said. "All of our friends from the Kido Mansion did. But they began to feel bad about it, they were just too stubborn to bring it up until now. They are worried about you, and they have missed you. They can't lie to me, they're too scared of me for that. Once you're better you should talk to them."

"I'll think about it." Shun replied. But they both knew that he didn't have the heart to simply ignore them.

Shun pulled back away from Ikki, looking his brother in the eyes. Ikki smiled when he saw Shun's beautiful eyes, and as was his nature, Shun returned the smile bashfully.

"See?" Ikki said. "That's much better. Never lose that smile okay?" Shun nodded and let Ikki kiss him again before his brother stood and sat him on the bed. Shun laid back down and pulled the blankets back up. "Sleep Shun. You need it. I'll be right here when you wake up." Shun closed his eyes and obeyed, still exhausted, but glad that he brother was here. Within moments Shun had fallen again into a deep sleep that lasted for days again.

Word traveled quickly the next day of Shun's brief awakening, and though Ikki told the most of what Shun and he said about their friends, he told nothing else. But the news seemed to spark a little hope again into the sanctuary. There was a renewed vigor on the training grounds, and the saints that weren't training new recruits were preparing the sanctuary for war. No one learned what had happened between Ikki and Shun though, because Ikki knew how shy Shun was. He wouldn't want anyone to know yet.

But that was fine. Ikki would wait as long as Shun wanted. Shun had blossomed over the past years into a beautiful young saint. And Ikki's love for him had blossomed right along with him.

**So that's the end of Chapter two. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling! X3**

**I didn't even know if I liked this paring, but after I wrote the chapter I decided it's going to be one of my favorites! So I hope you enjoyed and will continue to support me!**


	3. The Passage of a Moment

**This is the third chapter of Chronological. This is my "WTF" chapter. I bring back a character that kind of should be dead, but it's ok. It becomes quite a big deal in later chapters. It'll all make sense I hope. In this chapter I explain how Hyoga and Javu get together. And I also explain why the story is called "Chronological". Also, I'll show which injury each saint got, and I made most of those up, but they'll come into play later. Should be interesting. I hope you like it.**

Chapter Three: The Passage of a Moment

It was three days later when Shun finally awoke again. This time, Ikki was watching worriedly over Saori's shoulder as she pushed her cosmos into Shun's wound. She stopped when she saw Shun's eyes opened.

"Sorry," she said, though obviously relieved "did I wake you?"

"How do you feel?" Ikki asked, still worried he was hurt. Shun touched the wound, which only gave out a dull pang.

"It feels much better." Shun said.

"I've let it go without treatment for a few days." Saori said. "And it doesn't seem like it will spread anymore. But..." she laid her hand on top of Shun's. "It won't heal. And it will probably remain, unless we can seal Kronos away again."

"It's fine." Shun said. "At least we know it won't get worse." But Saori still adverted her gaze. "How long has it been?"

"Since you told Seiya?" She asked. "About a week. Some of the others that Kronos attacked have awoken now too. They're all worried about you. They'll be glad to know you're awake."

"And you don't know why Kronos is here?" Shun asked.

"No." she said. Shun sighed and pushed himself to a sitting position. Saori gasped and tried to push him back down, but failed. "Shun! Lie down!"

"I'm better now." Shun said. "I can help. It doesn't hurt now, and I'm not exhausted anymore."

"I don't want you to get hurt again!"

"Don't worry." Shun laughed. "We both know Ikki won't let anything happen." Saori looked at Ikki for support, but not even he knew how to react to Shun's sudden determinedness. "Saori-san, when did you become my mother? I'll be fine."

"Alright." Saori finally relented with a sigh. "But you have to put on you cloth. You can't go further than the villages immediately surrounding the sanctuary and Ikki has to be with you at all times." Ikki raised his eye brow at the rule about the villages.

"Yes." Shun said. "I understand."

Saori let Shun stand and put on his cloth. She stood as well and retrieved her staff from where it was leaning against the wall. Ikki put on his cloth too, ruffling Shun's hair. That was the most affection he would show to Shun with someone else present. Shun gave him a warm smile as Saori walked past him and opened the door. They followed her out and onto a well worn path that led towards the sanctuary. They fell in step with her as she walked.

"Shun," she said "If you're going to help, then you may. But don't push yourself."

"Of course." Shun said. "I know my limits. I can sense it now."

"Ah, yes." Saori said sadly. "The power of Hades still clings to you, doesn't it? Well, I must leave. The gold saints tend to get over worried when I'm gone."

"Even Seiya?" Shun asked.

"Especially him." Saori replied with a smile, peeling off to take a different path. They continued forward.

"Is something bothering you Nii-san?" Shun asked.

"Not particularly." Ikki replied. "But why did she set the rule that you can't go further than the villages immediately surrounding the sanctuary? Wouldn't it be better to stay _in _the sanctuary?"

"Oh that." Shun laughed quietly. "That's because I've been healing the people in the villages. I've gotten good at it. Hades power can be used for good after all."

"Ah." Ikki said. "That's what that bag of medicines were for." He smiled and elbowed Shun gently in the side. "I thought you might be trying to overdose Seiya or something. I was wondering if he had finally gotten on your nerves too."

"Now why would I do that?" Shun asked, laughing. It was a beautiful and clear sound. And it sounded much stronger now too. But it was also very recognizable. Shiryu wasn't far away, talking to Geki. They both heard it and ran to where they were.

"Shun!" Geki cried upon seeing them.

"Are you feeling better?" Shiryu asked. "Is it okay for you to be up?"

"It'd better be." Ikki replied. "He persuaded Saori that he would be alright."

"I'm fine." Shun replied, giving them a smile. Geki paused upon seeing it. How long had it been since he had seen that smile? Then he wacked Shun on the back of the head.

"You worried all of us again, you little brat!" he growled.

"It's nice to see you too, Geki." Shun replied, laughing. Geki couldn't help but smile at him.

"I take it you want to help?" Shiryu asked. "Then let's go. Everyone will be relieved to see you."

The small group turned again and began making their way towards the sanctuary. They paused when they came in sight of it. The saints were training their powers according to their rank and trying to strengthen themselves. Shun noticed some new bronze saints and smiled. Had they already been chosen? Time flew by fast. Other saints were fortifying the walls or cleaning up so that fallen pillars would not get in the way of the battle. Shaina paused in her attack and came towards them.

"Shun!" She called. "Are you well?" Many people paused, seeming relieved to see him. He smiled.

"I'm fine." Shun replied.

"That's good to hear." Shaina said. "You really worried us. And especially the trainees. They refused to train everyday until they knew that you were still breathing."

Shun was about to reply, when suddenly the chains on his armor gave a warning rattle. Everyone looked towards it. And then a dark cosmos entered the sanctuary. It was cold and foreign. Shiryu, Ikki, and Shun froze, and slowly Geki and Shaina backed away. In an instant, Hyoga had appeared and was standing next to Shun, and all of the sanctuary froze at the sight. The four Legendary Saints were on edge and watching away from them, down the path. Seiya touched down next to Shiryu, his golden wings bristling as a snarl appeared on his face. Ikki snarled and gently pushed Shun further behind him. The saint obeyed, because Hyoga gave him an icy glare that told him not to argue. That action in itself unnerved the watching saints. And then, a figure appeared that made even the most battle hardened saints tremble to see; one with black hair and blue eyes: the lord of the underworld.

However, the five Legendary Saints stood before him, with not so much as a small tremble. He stopped and snarled when he saw them, nearly reaching for his sword. Seiya winced ever so slightly. The god was in his full battle armor, as if he was about to go to war. He nearly drew his blade, but his eyes locked on Shun's. The air seemed to grow thin. They stood there for a moment, staring the other down with looks that could kill if they had the power, trying to see who would break the contact first. Hades' eyes appeared dead and lifeless, and Shun's full of a fire that spoke of some anger that the god had transplanted into his heart. No one moved. No one breathed. But at last, Hades broke the spell and looked to Seiya.

"I'm not here to fight." Hades said. "I know my limits. I'm only here because Zeus dubbed me as a 'necessary evil' for governing the underworld. I'm not here for war. I need to see Athena."

"Why?" Seiya growled.

"Insolent gold saint!" the god hissed. "I'm here because of an enemy that could destroy us all!"

"Kronos?" Shun asked. "We already know. He's been attacking us for a while."

"Has he?" Hades growled. "Then he's moving faster than I thought."

The saints were talking nervously amongst themselves behind the Legendary Saints and watching the strange meeting. The Legendary Siants glanced at one another. But the Chains of Andromeda sensed no malice from the god. At last, the Legendary Saints motioned for Hades to follow them and began leading him through the sanctuary. He followed, snarling at the saints but attacking no one, and the saints nervously made a path for them.

It comforted the saints, seeing their Legendary Saints watching the god's every move, but it scared them too. This god had an ancient rage and battle fury that they could not understand. They could hardly stand to look his true form in the eyes. How had these bronze saints faced him in battle, let alone beat him? The god shied away from contact with any of them, but Ikki still bristled and kept himself between Hades and Shun. Shun let his and Ikki's hands brush for a moment, hoping it would convey some of the affection he felt. It did, and Ikki's will to protect Shun grew.

Even the gold saints they encountered on the path fell silent when they saw the god. But they fell in step beside the Legendary Saints, trusting their judgment, as they one by one passed through the temples of the gold saints. The group was nervously silent as they made their way through the Pisces temple, skirting around the demon rose garden to reach the temple of Athena. They entered, and found Saori sitting on the edge of the balcony that over looked the statue of the goddess Athena. She stood when they entered, walking over to them.

"Hades." She said, motioning for her saints to move. They obeyed, though Ikki still pushed Shun behind him as they stepped back to watch the god carefully.

"I've heard from you saints that you know what we're up against." Hades said.

"Kronos, yes." Athena said. "But we don't know who or what released him from Tartarus."

"Neither do I ." Hades said. "But I did check the seal. Only a small part of his power his escaped. Someone was tampering with the seal, damaging it enough for him to escape, even a little. We have to be careful. Even as weak as he is, he could still do fatal damage, even to a god." Shun's eyes narrowed as his hand instinctively touched his stomach. He quickly hid his hand again, but Hades had seen the motion. Ikki snarled when he saw the god glance at Shun, and shifted so the boy was out of the god's sight. It seemed to amuse Hades.

"But why would anyone want to release Kronos?" Athena asked. "The power he wields could destroy the entire makeup of time and space. The world would fall apart."

"I'm more worried about where he is." Hades said. "He may want to return the Titans to power. The undead army can't be mobilized without permission. So who in this time period stands the most in his way?" he looked at the Legendary Saints. "Athena."

"In this time period?" Seiya asked.

"Still an uneducated saint." Hades sighed. "Kronos is above time."

"That is saying that he is a 'Chronological' creature." Shun said. "He can travel through time with the right path opened, and it is said he can send people through time."

"True." Hades agreed, pretending to not be impressed by the Legendary Saint's knowledge. "But the act of sending a person through time isn't easy. You don't know how their appearance will shape past events, or future events either for that matter. You also can't guarantee where the person would end up. You can send them to the past, but no where in particular. It's the same, but more tricky for the future. Since the future is still being created as we speak, it is highly unstable. Few people could survive the trip. And it is also said that a person sent through time become 'Chronological' themselves."

There was a silence as everyone tried to digest the information they had just been told. Everyone gave a shiver, as if a strange foreboding had fallen on them all. Athena looked up at Hades.

"Hades." She said "I think I need to speak with you, alone." the saints shifted nervously but obeyed. They left the temple of Athena, and the gold saints positioned themselves outside. The five Legendary Saints however, began their ascent towards the waiting saints. They said nothing, because they were all too aggravated by the appearance of the god to say anything. Ikki was bristling with anger, talking to him would only entice him to respond. But Shun gently touched his arm, and the Phoenix saint's disposition softened somewhat.

"I can't stand it!" Ikki growled.

"What?" Seiya asked. "Hades being here, or Kronos being on the loose?"

"Either one." Ikki growled, stopping and pulling Shun into a hug. "They both hurt Shun. I can't forgive them for that."

"Of course." Shiryu said. "None of us can Ikki. But we have to stay calm about it."

"We don't want to see Shun hurt either." Seiya said.

"We're his friends, and we want to protect him." Hyoga said. "We know how you feel."

"No you don't." Ikki said. "None of you understand how much I love him."

"Yes." Shiryu said. "He's the only family you've got."

Ikki placed his chin on top of Shun's head, holding the boy close to him and determined to not let go for a while. Shun didn't try to pull away. He knew it would do no good. They both knew that their relationship had grown into something more than brothers. But neither of them said anything. Shun was simply too shy, and Ikki didn't want to hurt Shun's feelings by revealing it. They sat there like that for a few moments, Shun's thoughts turning to other things, until at last Ikki released him.

"I've got to talk to Javu." Hyoga said. "Seiya, Shiryu, you two should go let everyone know everything's alright. Ikki, you should take Shun some place where he can rest." Shun looked like he might argue, but an icy glare form the Cygnus saint stopped him. "I don't care how well you're feeling. You're still hurt, and I don't trust you around Hades. You become too unpredictable. You change Shun. It's not your fault, I know. It's his. I just don't want you to do something that will hurt you."

Shun was taken aback. He'd never given it a thought, but Hyoga was right. With the god so close, Shun felt a strange rage building inside of him. Shun might have been a gentle person, but sooner or later that rage would boil over, and he wouldn't be able to keep himself from doing something he would regret. Shun's eyes fell to the ground, and as was the habit he had fallen into, his hand touched his chest, as if searching for a familiar weight that had been lost. Hyoga's eyes softened again as he looked at the boy, and he ruffled his hair with one hand.

"Just be safe, OK?" He asked. Shun looked up at him and gave him a small smile and a nod.

They went their separate ways, Seiya and Shirys down towards the saints, and Ikki and Shun towards the place they had picked to let Shun rest. Hyoga watched them all for a moment, and then turned to follow his own path out of the sanctuary. There was a small hill, and on it was a tree. Hyoga saw Javu long before he reached him, and carefully approached. Javu was underneath the tree and watching the sky with a troubled expression. Hyoga sat next to him and put his arm around the boy's shoulders. Javu jumped.

"Hyoga!" Javu gasped. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Hyoga chuckled. "But you just looked so cute, sitting here lost in your thoughts." Javu's eyes fell downwards.

"I was scared." he said. "I felt Hades' cosmos, and I wanted to find you, but I couldn't even move. For the longest time, we felt like we should have had the same chance to fight him and prove ourselves." Hyoga knew that he meant their friends among the bronze saints. "The five of you have always been Athena's favorites. We were jealous. But when we actually came face to face with him..." he shuddered. "I can't even imagine what it would be like to face him in battle. I'm so ashamed. You could have been hurt, and I just froze!" he buried his face in his hands.

"Hush Javu." Hyoga said, pulling the boy into an embrace. Javu buried his head into Hyoga's chest. "It's alright. We weren't brave either. When we were down there, we acted tough and pretended we weren't scared. But the truth is, none of us expected to survive. We were fighting because we were the last hope for the world, but secretly I think we all gave up hope."

"Is that why Shun's always talking about not giving up hope?" Javu asked, shuddering.

"Probably." Hyoga replied. "He was ashamed. We all were, I think. He scared us too Javu. He still terrifies me. There's nothing wrong with being scared. If anything, you had more sense than we ever did. I only face him now because it's expected of me."

They sat there like that for a while. Javu liked how strong Hyoga's arms felt around him, holding him up. He loved how the sunlight danced off of his golden hair, seeming to illuminate the world around him. He enjoyed watching his blue eyes, icy like the arctic tundra, soften instinctively as he watched a bird flutter by. Javu had noticed that he liked to watch nature, and be around it. That's why they always came out here. Next to him, Javu felt very plain. Hyoga was a Legendary Saint. He was powerful, handsome, and kind. Javu could boast nothing of that sort about himself. He could see no reason why the Cygnus saint would look at him fondly, and yet he always returned.

Javu closed his eye, listening to the sound of Hyoga's gentle breathing, and the steady beat of his heart. It hadn't always been so sure. When word had first arrived of what the Legendary Saints had done, no one knew where they were or what had happened.

And then they brought them into the sanctuary because Athena was determined to keep them alive. Even now, Javu shuddered to remember the injuries they bore. None of them had escape the god's wrath, not even sweet little Shun. Seiya had been stabbed with Hades' sword and was in a coma. Shun had massive head trauma and his skull was nearly split open. Ikki had a gaping hole in his side. Shiryu had nearly been stabbed through the heart and had a giant hole in his chest. And Hyoga's rib cage had nearly been split all the way open. And those were just the injuries they could see. Inside their bodies were slowly bleeding to death or drowning. Then they all had dark wounds inflicted by the god's cosmos. Their estimated life span was no longer than a week, and closer to a day for Seiya, Shun, and Hyoga.

Many saints had gone to visit them, to try and give them what comfort they could, to thank them for saving them all, to say goodbye, and many other reasons. But none of them ever responded. They probably couldn't. They were slipping in and out of comas, waiting to die. At that point, Javu found two sliver saints mocking them. Of course, it was probable that none of them heard them, but it made him mad all the same. He wouldn't admit that watching them all die hurt him -he had been friends with them as children after all- but he did know that the saints should have left them alone. Only fear of Athena's wrath if they hurt the saints anymore kept a real fight from breaking out. The silver saints left, and then Hyoga's eyes opened. His icy blue eyes met Javu's softly for the first time, and it took the Unicorn saint's breath away.

But the Legendary Saints proved to be born fighters. That week soon turned into two and three. And gradually, over months of healing and against all odds, they began to recover. Even Seiya began to respond slightly. Javu found himself relieved and began visiting them more and more. But most of the time, they still slept on. Javu just couldn't get those eyes out of his head. And every now and then, they would open and hold his gaze for a moment before closing again.

Ikki was the first on his feet again, and he was back to his usually sulky self in no time. They expected him to disappear again -he was a loner after all- but he refused to budge. Next Shiryu was up walking around, still slightly disorientated, but recovering nicely. Then Shun woke up, though they kept him in bed, and he managed to make even Saori, who was worried about Seiya, smile. Next Hyoga was moving, though he had to be careful so his ribs wouldn't split open again. And lastly, Seiya managed to pull Hades' sword out of his own chest. Shun instantly jumped up and handled it, since he was the only one used to it's touch. Seiya was named the Sagittarius saint soon afterwards.

But Javu found his curiosity aroused by the Cygnus saint. He had an icy glare that would make anyone pause, and yet he saw them soften when he spoke to anyone in his close group of four friends. But out of the two Legendary saints people avoided the most, Hyoga was the other besides Ikki. He wasn't as aggressive as Ikki, but he definitely wanted to be alone with his own thoughts.

But one day, Javu followed him, out to the tree they were sitting under now. His back was against the bark of the trunk as he watched the clouds. Javu found that the saint looked peaceful. But Javu startled him, and he whirled around to look at him with that glare.

"_What do you want?" _He had asked. Javu had decided that he wouldn't back down.

"_You look lonely, that's all." _Javu had replied.

"_I'm not."_ Hyoga had replied with a little less steel in his voice.

"_Mind if I join you?"_ Javu had asked. Hyoga had just shrugged to tell him that he didn't mind. Javu sat down next to him, watching his face. Hyoga seemed so relaxed now, and his eyes softened as he saw a fox dart out of her hole.

"_Do you know what it is like to appreciate life, Javu?" _Hyoga had suddenly asked. _"This vixen will raise her kits and they will move on to continue the same struggle as her. And one day they'll die and all of this will be gone. There is so much more to life than everything we take for granted. While I was nearly dying, I thought about many things. And I realized that every life is precious. And our time may be short, but that makes every moment worth living."_

"_Wow." _Javu remembered laughing a little. _"Why is it that people think of strange things when they're dying?"_

"_Who knows?" _Hyoga had replied with a small laugh.

After that, Javu and Hyoga met by the same tree more and more often. They found they had more in common than they had originally thought. And over time, their friendship had evolved into something more. They were unsure how everyone would take the news. So they kept it as hidden as possible. Shun had found them one day after he had seen Ikki off to wonder again, sitting like this, but he had promised to keep their secret. It was then that they learned that though Shun was a bad liar, he was master of avoiding subjects he didn't want to discuss. And it wasn't long after that all of this trouble had begun.

Javu brought his thoughts back to the present and looked up to Hyoga's face. His eyes were fixed on the clouds, but his thought were elsewhere. Javu pulled away, bringing Hyoga's eyes back to his face. Then, very carefully, Javu brought his lips to Hyoga's. Hyoga relaxed his jaw and let the boy kiss him, pulling him against his body. The two of them sat like that for a while, until they reluctantly broke apart for air. Hyoga leaned his forehead against Javu's.

"I would hope that things would stay peaceful like this for a while," Hyoga said. "but I know better than to hope for that now."

"Then, let's make the most of the moments we have now." Javu replied, nuzzling up to Hyoga's chest again. Hyoga rested his chin on top of the Unicorn saint's head.

"It's too bad a moment passes so quickly." Hyoga sighed.

**So there's the last of Chapter Three. I like this one. And I think I pretty much just started another random fan fiction couple for some of you. Because let's face it, HyogaxJavu is just cute. Anyway, things will start to evolve in the next Chapter, and in the five chapters after the next you'll see which of our Legendary Saints end up in which time period. So I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am! **


	4. An Unseen Journey

**Alright, here I go. This is Chapter four of "Chronological". I decided to go ahead and update this one since it seems to be so popular, but later, I'll add another chapter to "Master Shredder" because it only has one and I feel like I should update that one. So soon enough I'll have that one updated. This next Chapter is where we first meet Kronos, and you'll get to learn a little more about the story line I hope. Anyway, in the five chapters following this one you will see where all of our Legendary Saints end up. The time periods are Omega, Lost Canvas, Hades Saga, The battle against Poseidon, and the Original Saint Seiya story (with Arles). So I hope You'll enjoy and continue to support me!**

Chapter Four: An Unseen Journey

"I'm scared Nii-san." Shun said quietly. Ikki immediately paused and turned all of his attention back to Shun. The Phoenix saint had been pacing the floor, lost in thought, and Shun was sitting on his bed back in his house. Ikki turned to him and found that Shun was trembling. Ikki knelled in front of him, gently taking his hands in his.

"About what?" Ikki asked.

"Kronos." Shun said. "I've got a bad feeling about all of this. Something's going to happen Ikki, I can feel it!" Shun felt tears well up in his eyes.

Ikki immediately felt anger. It was unfair for Shun to be crying. It wasn't right. He sat next to his brother, pulling the trembling boy into his chest and holding him there firmly. Shun listened to his brother's heart beat, calming slightly. Ikki had always been there for him, even now.

"Nothing will happen." Ikki said, though secretly he didn't believe it himself. "Saori is too smart to let anything happen. She'll figure something out. And I'm here too. I won't let him hurt you again, OK?"

Shun didn't respond, but nuzzled closer to his brother nervously. Shun trusted his instincts by now. He had also secretly had a bad feeling just before he had become Hades' host. Ikki knew it too. Shun was smart, and if he thought that something bad would happen then it probably would. Ikki began stroking the boy's hair gently. They had defeated a god and barely survived. What could they do against a Titan? They were both scared. They didn't know what would happen. But they knew the other would never back down. Ikki couldn't abandon Shun, and Shun knew that he could never abandon Ikki.

They both paused as they felt it. An enormous and dark cosmos had entered the sanctuary, trying to hide it's presence. It was good too, they could hardly sense it themselves. They doubted anyone else, even Hyoga, Shiryu, or Seiya had sensed it either. They instantly recognized that they had never felt it before. Shun's heart sped up suddenly. He and Ikki both knew who this probably was. They both jumped up and summoned their cloths. Then they ran out of Shun's house in haste, pausing a moment to look around to find the source of the cosmos. Several saints were near by, and when they saw them they asked what was wrong. But neither Legendary Saint replied. Then Shun looked down towards the training field suddenly.

"He's that way!" Shun cried, pointing. Ikki immediately knew he was right.

"Damn!" Ikki growled. "If he keeps going that way he'll enter the village!"

"We have to try and stop him!" Shun cried.

"I know!" Ikki snapped back though he didn't mean too. Shun let it slide without comment.

"What's wrong?" Shaina, one of the nearby saints asked.

"Kronos is here." Ikki growled. "Quickly! Go evacuate the training grounds and warn everyone. We'll try to head him off."

The saints that had heard shot off to obey, leaving the Legendary Saints alone. Shun shot off down a different path. Ikki followed him down it, trusting his instincts.

"This is a short cut to the village!" Shun cried. "We have to protect the people and see if we can get him to evacuate!"

"Alright." Ikki said, agreeing to Shun's plan, vague though it was.

The two of them skid down the steep path as quickly as they dared, trying to think of some plan that wouldn't get them both killed. They couldn't find one, and so they gave up a plan. But they decided at least that they should look calm so the people wouldn't panic. Up ahead, they could now hear several people screaming. They came within view of the village. There was one young man no older than themselves. His hair was short and black, and his eyes were dark brown. He didn't look intimidating at all and was no larger than Shun. But the reason they could tell he was someone they should be worried about was the large black scythe he carried at his side. Shun tried not to shudder and Ikki bristled. This was Kronos. He had killed a few people already and he raised his scythe to attack the young girl that had stopped to help her sister get out of the way.

"Shun!" Ikki cried.

Shun ground to a halt as Ikki ducked out of view to see the damage. Then, he directed his chains at the scythe. They wrapped around the weapon securely and Shun grabbed them and braced himself. The force of the scythe's swing dragged him forward about two paces, but the scythe ground to a halt inches in front of the girl's face. The horrified townspeople froze now in confusion, looking at the chains in disbelief. They gave out cries of mixed emotion, relief that the saints had come to their rescue and fear for the Legendary Saint that had just spared them the Titan's full wrath. Kronos turned slowly, meeting Shun's gaze with and evil glare. Shun's face remained impassive though inside he shuddered.

"So the Legendary Saint of Athena has finally made an appearance." Kronos growled. "Andromeda Shun, you will regret that."

"Regret what?" Shun asked. "Stopping you from murdering anymore innocent people? I don't think so."

"How could you understand my plans?" Kronos growled. "I'm trying to purge the world of the gods' failures! They don't understand how to rule humans! I'd thought to let you Legendary Saints exist here as my servants, until I finally saw you Andromeda Shun. You're too unpredictable! You've become a thorn in my side." Kronos turned with a snarl all the way towards Shun, shaking his scythe to release Shun's chains. They returned to Shun's side. The villagers shrunk away from Kronos but remained in sight. They were torn between their loyalty to the saint and their fear of the Titan king.

Shun prepared to fight of flee as Kronos approached. But the Titan gave him no time. Kronos suddenly threw his scythe towards the boy. Shun gave out a startled yelp as he stepped back to avoid the blade and tripped and fell with his back against a rock. The blade of the scythe buried into the rock, not injuring Shun, but slicing the bandage that was on his wound and making it impossible for him to try and get away without hurting himself. He tried to push the handle of the scythe away, but the weapon was stuck fast and would only yield to the touch of the Titan king. The blade was too strong. Shun paused and turned his eyes back to the Titan, feeling very scared but not showing the emotion. He glared at the Titan but couldn't do anything. He was trapped.

The townspeople gave out startled and horrified cries. Shun tried to move the chains on his armor, but the terrible power of the scythe overwhelmed them and they wouldn't move. Kronos paused directly in front of him, and Shun fought hard to not shudder. He was scared of the Titan. But then again, he had also been scared of Hades. He was a Legendary saint. His job was to face terrible foes. He would show no fear.

"You're a foolish saint." he said. "You may have defeated a god, but you won't defeat me."

"You've forgotten one thing though," Shun said with a small smile. "the Legendary Saints don't fight alone. We fight in groups. And you've probably just pissed off the most dangerous one of us."

The Titan paused, and he suddenly looked up. Ikki had appeared, bristling and looking furious. He raised one hand.

"Rising Phoenix!" Ikki snarled.

The resulting attack was devastating. A wind blew up as if from no where, taking the form of the fiery bird of myth and slamming into the Titan. Kronos gave out a startled scream and moved away from Shun. Ikki knelled by his brother, worrying over him.

"Are you alright?" Ikki asked.

"I'm fine." Shun replied. "But I'm stuck."

"I'll get you out." Ikki said, gently laying a hand on Shun's face.

"No." Shun said. "Hyoga, Shiryu, and Seiya will show up soon. Make sure that you keep him busy. That's more important. But be careful Ikki!" Ikki watched his brother for a moment, wondering what he should do. But at last he stood.

Ikki nodded and with a snarl turned back to the Titan, who had now recovered from the surprise and was preparing to attack. Ikki bristled angrily. There was no way that he would let him hurt Shun again. The two locked eyes, and with battle cries they launched at each other with the full intent of two beasts ready for the kill. Shun pushed against the scythe again, but it wouldn't move.

"Shun!" he heard. Seiya ran over to him, touching his shoulder worriedly. He didn't seem hurt, but the fact that he had come so close to the Titan again made him nervous. "Did he hurt you? Are you OK?"

"I'm alright." Shun replied. Seiya seemed relieved and relaxed a little.

"Okay, hold still." Seiya said. "Shiryu, go help Ikki. Hyoga, help me with this." The dragon saint ran past, having just run up, and Hyoga moved to the side of Shun that Seiya wasn't standing on.

The two Legendary Saints prepared to free Shun. Hyoga grasped the handle of the scythe, and Seiya carefully moved around behind the rock that Shun was pinned to. Shun remained still, and both of the other Legendary Saints paused, deeply worried about hurting Shun. Hyoga pressed all of his weight against the scythe so it would fall away from the boy and not hurt him. Then, steeling his wits, Seiya gave out a cry and punching downwards, straight through the rock and shattering it instantly. Shun slid carefully out of the way as soon as he was free and Hyoga dropped the scythe.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hyoga asked.

"Yeah." Shun replied. Then he smiled. "Thanks a lot." The other two Legendary Saints returned the smile.

"Alright," Seiya said. "Let's go. We have to help Shiryu and Ikki."

The three Saints turned all of their attention again to the Titan king. Shiryu and Ikki were both distracting him as well as they could, desperate to keep him from attacking their friends when they had no way to defend themselves. Seiya ran to the edge of the village, directing the people to evacuate, and they scrambled to obey. Hyoga a Shun turned their attention to the battle, both preparing to attack. Hyoga stepped forward first.

"Aurora Execution!" he cried.

A ball of ice flew from his hands, clasped together like a pitcher pouring out. It hit the Titan in the back, and he gave out a startled cry and fell forward a step. Shiryu wasted no time.

"Rozan Rising Dragon!" he cried.

Shiryu punched upwards. The Titan was dragged into the air by a giant dragon apparition. Kronos snarled and prepared to attack but Ikki gave him no time. He launched into the air after him.

"Demon Punch!" he snarled.

The Titan king gasped as his mind was locked for a few moments into a nightmare. Seiya realized that this was the time to attack while the Titan was distracted. He launched into the air, grabbing Ikki and flying out of the way once he felt Shun gathering his cosmos.

"Nebula Storm!" Shun cried.

The Titan was slammed from below by Shun's enormous cosmos. The bright beam of pink lightning pushed him further into the sky. Lastly, Seiya touched down long enough to set Ikki down and then wheeled back around towards the Titan. He flapped his wings quickly to catch back up to the Titan. The attack died away and Seiya grabbed the Titan, folded his wings, and pointed their heads towards the ground. He began to rapidly spin downwards.

"Pegasus Rolling Crush!" Seiya cried.

Seiya drove the Titan into the ground and then jumped back. The Legendary Saints remained tensed for battle. There was silence as dust began to settle. Saints crested the hill and many more followed. They were watching them. No one moved. The silence stretched on, and Ikki snarled and pushed Shun behind him slowly. Shun nervously let him do it. They all knew that there was no way that they had defeated the Titan with so little effort. A few of the saints began to come down towards them, but one glare from Hyoga made them think otherwise. Seiya snarled. Where were the gold saints or Athena? They must have left to speak further with Hades. But they needed them. They needed them to survive.

Then, out of the dust Kronos rose. The scythe flew off of the ground into his outstretched hand. The Legendary Saints snarled nervously, and Ikki pushed Shun farther behind him and would not allow the boy back forward. Shun frowned. They both knew that he could fight. Ikki was being too overprotective. But then again, they all were. But Shun said nothing and watched as the Titan snarled at them.

"You'll regret that, Legendary Saints!" He snarled. The Titan raised his scythe, and all of the Legendary Saints understood that something was wrong."

"Run!" Seiya cried.

There was chaos as all of the saints scattered to obey. Kronos paused a moment, before snarling and turning his eyes towards Ikki. Shun felt his breath catch in his throat, and he ran to try and help his brother. Kronos smiled a cruel and twisted smile and then slashed his scythe through the air. A wave of dark energy crashed into the two of them. They both felt fear as their feet left solid ground. They were in suffocating darkness and silence. They understood immediately that they were no longer in the sanctuary.

"Shun!" Ikki cried, scared suddenly for his brother.

He reached out to his brother, who clasped his hand tightly in his. And then some unseen force pulled them apart and into a wall of darkness behind both of them. Shun let out a startled scream, and hearing it, Ikki fought hard to free himself, his mind blind with fear for his brother. They both fought desperately, but they were both sinking fast. Shun heard his brother call out his name one last time before he disappeared into the darkness. Ikki fell into the darkness moments later.

The saints all gave out startled cries as the attack hit them. Then an instant later it disappeared, and so did the two Legendary Saints. In confusion everyone ground to a halt, and then turned back towards the Titan angrily. Kronos turned and used the same technique, catching Hyoga and Shiryu before they even had time to give out more than a gasp and tense to run. They were gone an instant later. Kronos smiled cruelly and turned to look at Seiya.

"What did you do?" Shaina cried, trembling with rage.

"Where did you send them?" Javu gasped.

"I'm not sure." Kronos replied with a bitter laugh. "Through time. Other than that, not even I can tell you where they'll end up until they get there."

"Through time?" Seiya gasped.

"Fear not, Sagittarius Seiya. You will follow soon enough." Kronos laughed. And then he raised his blade again, looking around. "Now, who wants to feel my blade?" Several saints shuddered.

"Run Seiya!" Shaina cried, launching to attack the Titan. He batted her away easily and she let out a scream. Seiya froze, startled, but more of his friends leaped forward to protect him.

"Go Seiya!" Geki cried as he passed the saint. "You are a Legendary Saint, out inspiration! We can't let you fall!"

"But" Seiya said "the others-"

"They won't be afraid." Javu said, bristling angrily. "They know that we are always with them, where ever they may be." Seiya watched them a little sadly, and then nodded and in one swift movement took to the sky.

Kronos saw him, and with a snarl, launched the same attack at him. Seiya dodged it and flew onward. He knew the saints couldn't give him much time. He dropped down into his temple. He couldn't sense the cosmos of Hades, Athena, or the other gold saints. It was as he feared. They had all left. They hadn't known that Kronos was here. Seiya ducked deep into his temple, disappearing behind his defenses. He didn't expect them to work long against the Titan, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving now.

Seiya waited there silently. He knew he should run and hide, but his fear for his friends and his anger kept him there. In a few moments everything outside fell silent, and still he waited. His breath died instinctively as he heard him approach, his clothes rustling against his scythe as he moved.

"Come out, Sagittarius Seiya." Kronos growled. "You can't hide from me. All you can do is accept your fate." Seiya's eyes narrowed and he stepped out of his hiding place.

"Bring them back." Seiya growled. "I know they're not out of your reach yet."

"What would you give me in return?" Kronos asked. "Your life? No. I'd rather send you all to other time periods, where you can't do anything but watch as everything you ever loved is suddenly destroyed. There, you can watch the world fall apart. And you, the Legendary Saints of Athena , will be useless."

Seiya gasped suddenly as Kronos' scythe fell, cutting his arm. Seiya gave out a silent scream as he sank to his knees, fighting against fainting from the swell of pain. No wonder Shun had been so weak. This attack was powerful.

"You and your friends will be Chronological, if you survive the trip." the Titan laughed. "It's a great honor to be known as such."

And the Titan's scythe fell one last time that day, sending the last of the Legendary Saints through time. Silence seemed to fall over the sanctuary, and a heavy weight settled on all of the saints.

**So what do you think? I couldn't think of any other way to send them all through time, so here you go. After this the story starts to heat up. I know that somethings in my story don't add up to everything that happens in the main story of Saint Seiya, but it works in the my story. For example, in the next chapter I refer to Mars as Ares, but I decided I liked him as the god.**


End file.
